Slow Down
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Yukie was sure she had the perfect plan to get back at Amanda... but when it backfires, what'll happen afterwards? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Need To Rest

_**October 19th 2015, 10 minutes after Raw…**_

"Damn it, Dean! Stop that!" Amanda responded as Dean tried to move her injured right ankle, Dean getting smacked upside his head when he did move her ankle… and had caused her to yell in pain.

"I know it hurts but the doctors are gonna try to move it too, kiddo." Dean replied.

"Seth, if you hadn't tripped her up when trying to tag her, kiddo wouldn't be pissed off now!" Roman responded, Seth rolling his eyes.

Amanda pulled herself up after grabbing her sock, boot and kick pad, Seth pulling her back by her waist and causing her to yell out and turn and scratch him as him moving her around jarred her ankle.

"Ow, damn it, Mandy!" Seth yelled as he held his right hand to his bleeding face.

"Well you're not allowed to touch me that way!" Amanda retorted as Finn reached them and gently pulled Amanda to him.

"Oh, Finn's good enough to touch you, but not your Shield brothers or even your so called friend?" Seth questioned.

"You tripped her, Seth!" Finn responded as he picked Amanda up into his arms.

"And she started yelling at me for no damn reason!" Seth repiled.

"Don't grab me from behind when I'm trying to leave!" Amanda responded before Finn took her to the trainer's office.

"Seth, what did you do to kiddo before tonight? She seems a little stressed." Dean responded.

"What do you mean by that, she's always been like that!" Seth repiled.

"I don't think it's solely him, Yukie blew up at Mandy last night and Mandy walked off because she was sick of hearing it." Roman explained.

"Well, she's better off without her anyway." Seth responded.

"Now I see why Mandy hangs around Finn, he doesn't drive her insane." Dean replied.

"Yeah, but I'll be there when he messes up. And Yukie's in her own world now, since she kicked Mandy to the curb." Seth explained.

"He ain't gonna mess up. And Yukie will cool off at some point." Roman responded.

In the trainer's office, Amanda had an ice pack on her ankle when it was propped up and Finn lightly ran his fingers through her hair.

"We can't work SmackDown, NXT Aftershock and possibly Hell In A Cell with your leg twisted up." Finn replied.

"Damn it, was looking forward to those!" Amanda responded.

"Mandy, did you ever break the shin bone at some point?" Dr. Amann questioned after looking at the X-rays.

"When I was 14… why?" Amanda responded.

"Your ankle isn't injured, it's the shin… and it looks like it's been under stress from those dropkicks." Dr. Amann explained.

"Son of a bitch!" Amanda hissed as Shawn and Hunter walked in.

"Mandy, watch your mouth, young lady." Shawn responded.

"Yeah, because someone might do something to you." Yukie's voice was heard as she laughed.

"Shawn, please get rid of her?" Amanda asked.

"Oh we're not done. Thanks to you and your damn recklessness, I can't even be in the ring thanks your damn feet. When you get healed up, I'll be after like a rabid dog just how you wasted our friendship away. Remember that, Tiny!" Yukie warned, before attempting to flick Amanda's forehead but was stopped by Finn... and Yukie walked away.

"Crazy bitch." Amanda muttered.

"What was all that about?" Shawn asked.

"Yukie's convinced that Mandy was wrestling stiffly during their last match." Finn explained.

"And she gained a concussion that night, after when Mandy ran at her and accidentally hit Yukie's head into the mat when we told her that her friend had a metal plate and will end up in a coma, if Mandy tried to kill her." Hunter explained.

"I misjudged the force and repeatedly apologized afterwards!" Amanda replied.

"True and she guarded her head before she fell, which I found unusual for her as she's the reckless one. What I don't get was why she targeted your shin." Hunter responded.

"It has a steel rod in it from the initial injury." Amanda replied.

"The bridge accident, right. I remember now." Hunter asked.

"Steel rarely breaks too... she's gonna need another one." Dr. Amann responded.

"Oh that fuc-" Amanda replied, Finn clamping his left hand over her mouth for a few seconds.

"Mandy, watch your mouth, you're too young to be having that type of mouth." Shawn responded.

"And by the way, with Yukie having a concussed head, she's still able to be here and help out backstage. I know it was unintentional but if someone sees you with Yukie and she gets hit in the back of the head once again, we'll probably never see her again. I don't want nothing bad happening to the both of you. So, no fighting until Yukie's head heals up." Hunter explained.

"Then I'll keep my distance and she needs to do the same." Amanda responded.

"She's confused at the moment too. That's why she always finds Mandy, looking for a way to hurt her after what Mandy did to her head." Dr. Amann repiled.

_'You're one to talk after letting people wrestle with concussions and other misdiagnosed maladies, Doc.'_ Amanda thought before she and Finn got their things and left. "I wish Dr. Sampson was still on staff here." She responded as they headed to the hospital.

"You still don't fully trust Dr. Amann?" Finn asked.

"He filed a defamation of character lawsuit against Phil for speaking the truth, Phil had a staph infection for months." Amanda responded, Finn knowing she was hurt about being sidelined and hurting still about unintentionally hurting Yukie and Finn lightly rubbing her left shoulder. "No matter how angry I get, I'd never intentionally hurt a co-worker in that ring." She responded.

"Darlin', everyone saw you fall after she punched you in the back and shouting at the referee to call for the bell after yelling_ "She quit, I've won!"_, you ran at her and rolled her up for the pin and we all also saw you let go, panic and call for the medics. So they shouldn't call you dangerous." Finn explained.

"I panicked, we both did…" Amanda replied as tears trailed down her face, Finn brushing them away. "Why is when she gets mad at me, people egg her on but when I try to protect myself, everyone else sees me as a bully?" She responded, Finn realising that she was letting it out after six days of trying to hold it back.

"Mandy, you're not a bully. You just get a little too fast paced in matches at times, we all do… but you didn't that time, you slowed yourself down." Finn replied after he thought back on it.

"They don't see it that way…" Amanda responded as they reached the ER and he helped her into it.

"They're wrong and I'm gonna prove it. But you need to be fixed up first." Finn replied.

When he was waiting for the surgeons in the OR to finish up, Finn looked back at the match on his IPhone 6… and saw Yukie intentionally hit her head against the turnbuckle while the ref was distracted and then heard her yell _"Help, she's trying to kill me!"_ while Amanda was on the mat.

And Finn immediately sent it to Hunter before looking through the glass to check on a still out cold Amanda.

_'I've got proof that she hit herself, Darlin'...'_ Finn thought as his right hand rested on the glass.

And he knew that the second hit Yukie claimed had happened was untrue.


	2. Missing Piece

_**October**** 20th 2015...**_

"It's after midnight, go on back and rest." Finn replied.

"Okay but I'll be back later... you rest too." Becky responded before she kissed Finn on his forehead and left.

Finn looked at Amanda, who had been brought into her room... from what he was told, the bone wasn't as badly broken as initially thought and she would recover fully within 2 months.

At the hotel, Hunter had seen the video.

"Yukie? Come over here." Hunter responded, Yukie turning and walking to him… and Yukie's eyes widening when she saw the video that incriminated her.

"Oh my damn! Was it a ghost that attacked me? Is it the ghost who tried to fuck me once at the hotel?!" Yukie questioned as she was lightly touching her bruised forehead and the back of her neck.

"You attacked yourself, Yukie. There was no second hit." Hunter replied.

"So I did… no one wants her in the business anymore." Yukie responded after dropping the ghost story. "How does it feel when you're not strong enough to prove that your ex-best friend/ex-sister that you're a changed person when you needed them the most?" She questioned, ripping off the bandages to show blood and fake stitch makeup.

"So you try to get her fired?! Yukie, Mandy left because she felt alone after Hiroki died!" Hunter responded.

"She had me this whole time, and didn't bother taking me with her like she promised. And what did I get? I got scars! I got burns! I got drugged so many times, because she'd forgotten about taking me with her. I was in pain too. I wanted to leave, but… she left me and broken our promise." Yukie explained, through her tears.

"She was 12 when she made that promise, how many promises do you remember from that age?" Hunter responded as Shawn walked over.

"So many… I trusted her… my own friend. Her family even accepted me. But her own parents stop talking to me, thinking that I was the one who made Mandy leave to be in the business. I just wanted to ask how was Mandy…. And her father snapped at me, making me cry… Hiro… Hiro was right. Nobody ever wanted me in their lives." Yukie responded, before she ran out of the hotel hallway.

"Hiro was wrong. But why did she start screaming?" Shawn responded, Hunter showing him the video… and Shawn's eyes widening in shock. "She blamed the first hit on Mandy?!" He asked.

"I'm guessing there is no concussion... Mandy didn't run at her recklessly before rolling her up for the pin." Hunter responded.

"I'm a bad surrogate uncle for not believing her." Shawn replied as he felt guilty for yelling at Amanda after the match.

"Yukie was the one you should be yelling at, not Mandy." Hunter responded.

"I hope Mandy forgives me." Shawn replied.

"I have some apologizing to do to her as well." Hunter responded before they left.

Amanda opened her eyes at just after 4 in the morning, feeling weighed down from the anesthetic and her seeing her right leg in a traction device as Finn lightly stroked her hair.

"How you feeling, Darlin'?" Finn asked quietly.

"I feel like I was tossed off a ladder and through a table…" Amanda responded, voice raspy and Finn getting her to drink water.

"It'll be alright, Love. I'm here for you." Finn repiled. "I found what we were looking for… I also called a few others, Matt and Jeff as well." He replied.

"You didn't call Ash, did you? She's been feuding with them lately and almost strangled Jeff." Amanda explained.

"No, only Matt and Jeff, Darlin'. I wouldn't even put them in a room together with you like this." Finn responded.

When footsteps were heard, Amanda looked up… and she backed up towards the pillow when she saw Shawn and Hunter.

"Relax, kiddo. I came here to apologize for the way I was yelling at you." Shawn explained.

"Yukie finally showed her true colors and faked her injury the whole time." Hunter responded.

"She really does want me fired…" Amanda replied as Finn helped her sit up and she and Shawn hugged.

"No, it's not that. But do you remember making promises to her? She believed in you and was ready to leave her old life for this, but she felt used. And she even told that your parents didn't want to speak to her again, thinking that Hiro was listening to their conversation." Hunter questioned.

"Most of my memories are scattered." Amanda replied.

"From the seizures?" Hunter asked.

"That worsened it but you remember calling me after your match at SummerSlam 2002 and I was out of it? Yukie and I were climbing a tree and I fell and smacked my head on a rock." Amanda responded.

"I remember that, Mandy. But now, about your ex-friend, I was supposed to bring her here and make her apologize so I can suspend her for 30 days for pulling out this lie. And she ran off, turning off her phone and ignoring everyone." Hunter replied.

The four jumped when they heard yelling and saw blurs of raven and red hair as well as raven and teal hair.

"This one jumped in front of TJ's RV." Ashley explained after putting Yukie on the ground.

Yukie only put up the middle finger, while looking away.

"Apologize, Shirabuki." Ashley responded.

"Over my dead body. This so called friend of mine had broken my heart, and even her parents yelled at me when I needed to check on her while she were on the road!" Yukie retorted before glaring at Amanda. "What are you? My friend or some type of human without a heart?" She repiled.

"You don't remember her falling out of a tree and getting badly concussed, do you?" Shawn questioned.

"No, because I ended getting shot out of a damn tree before that even happened. You don't remember do ya? I got shot in the shoulder, crying out for help." Yukie explained.

"Hiro is a miserable excuse of a father but putting that blame on Mandy ain't right." Finn responded.

"God you guys are a bunch of pussies. This is how you get shit done." Ashley said before throwing Yukie against the wall and pinning her there.

"Let me go!" Yukie retorted.

"Say you are sorry and mean it!" Ashley growled.

"Not until that one in the hospital bed feels bad about losing a real friend!" Yukie retorted.

"Cut it out, alright?!" Finn yelled, startling Amanda, Ashley and Yukie and Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's right arm. "Mandy does feel bad but you throwing it back in her face when she couldn't control it doesn't help anything! It hurts both her and you!" He replied.

"It doesn't hurt me one bit. I'm done with you, Amanda Cena. I don't care if you call me. I don't care if you try and talk to me. I came here to see how much I wanted to have you back as my friend after when your parents rejected and still hates me today as usual. But I'm the helpless one… you have everything you wanted, but for me… no friends to love like sisters or… a job… Hunter… I quit, I can't take no more of the lies." Yukie explained, before she pushed Ashley off of her and walked towards the door, looking back at Amanda and finally left with tears in her eyes.

Amanda was hiding her tear filled eyes until Finn got her to open them and Ashley walked over, pulling Amanda into her arms as she sobbed.

"Cry as much as you need to, little sis, I don't care if it ruins the shirt." Ashley said.

When Amanda stopped, her eyes were red and puffy and Finn lightly dabbed her face with a cold washcloth as Shawn and Hunter sat down next to Amanda.

"Everything will be okay, kiddo. I promise you." Hunter responded.

Amanda nodded listlessly… and the four looked at each other, knowing that she had finally let the wall crash down fully.


End file.
